


Démon sous un ciel noir

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait deux erreurs que Stick ne pourrait jamais oublier.





	Démon sous un ciel noir

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone, organisé sur fanfiction.net, pour le thème « Abandon ».  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en une heure en décalé de la nuit (lundi au lieu de samedi).

**Démon sous un ciel noir**

 

Stick pouvait compter le nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie sur les doigts d'une main. Il était encore en vie après tout. Un membre du Chaste encore en vie à son âge, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'avait fait que peu d'erreur et si erreur il y avait pu avoir, elles ne comptaient guère de toute façon. Pas d'attache. Nul besoin de s'attarder sur le passé. Il était en vie. Ses erreurs, même les plus monumentales, il les avait oubliées.

Sauf deux. Il y avait deux erreurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

En fait, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir affaire à deux erreurs ou si celles-ci n'étaient qu'une longue, très longue, suite d'erreurs qu'il n'avait pas cessé de faire depuis qu'ils les avaient trouvés. Mais chacune de ses deux erreurs avait eu un point de départ.

Il aurait dû la tuer.

Il aurait dû le briser.

C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Pour leurs ennemis. Pour leurs soldats. Aucune pitié.

Mais n'était-ce pas une preuve du caractère exceptionnel de ces deux gamins ?

Il aurait dû la tuer.

Il aurait dû le briser.

Il s'était contenté de les laisser tous les deux. Elle dans la richesse. Lui dans la pauvreté. Tous les deux seuls, anormaux, au milieu de tous ces gens ordinaires.

Ils avaient grandi. Sans lui. Mais sous sa surveillance et celle du Chaste. Ils avaient été ses élèves. Le Chaste ne pouvait pas ne pas les surveiller.

Elle l'avait retrouvé et elle était revenue.

Il ne l'avait jamais cherché et il était resté dans ce maudit quartier.

Et c'était là qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale...

Il avait décidé de leur rencontre…

Il aurait dû les garder séparé l'un de l'autre. Seul. Chacun dans son coin. Singulier. Anormal. Exceptionnel.

Mais elle était revenue, sa meilleure guerrière au cœur trop dur…

Mais il voulait le récupérer, son plus puissant élève au cœur trop pur…

L'idée semblait excellente. Il les connaissait tous les deux. Il les avait formés avant de les abandonner. Seuls, ils étaient exceptionnels. Ensemble… Ils pouvaient être extraordinaires. La Main n'aurait aucune idée de ce qui allait les frapper. Il le savait. Les autres avaient même approuvé. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'équipe parfait qu'ils pouvaient former.

Elle était la plus destructrice des tempêtes depuis sa naissance et il se tenait dans l'œil d'un cyclone d'informations sensorielles depuis qu'il avait neuf ans.

Ses ténèbres étaient bien trop grandes et sa lumière bien trop gênante.

Elle ne savait pas se contrôler, surtout quand elle se battait. Il se contrôlait trop bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre si ses sens lui échappaient.

Elle était une flamme, la plus brillante de toute, la plus destructrice. Il était l'eau qui dort, le lac qui cache un monstre dans ses profondeurs.

Balance. Equilibre. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à toutes ses conneries mais il le voyait bien. Deux guerriers exceptionnels qui ensemble avaient l'air d'atteindre l'équilibre parfait. Les autres aussi le pensaient et ils avaient besoin de ce genre de guerriers. Ils avaient une guerre à mener.

C'était une erreur, une monumentale et terrible erreur.

L'équilibre existe seul. Il n'a besoin de personne. Il n'en a rien à foutre des autres.

Il l'avait mise sur son chemin. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant des mois puis elle était revenue. Sans lui. Mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il n'avait pas encore compris l'erreur qu'il avait fait.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se croiser.

Ils se croisèrent. Encore. Et il comprit enfin son erreur.

Il aurait dû la tuer.

Il aurait dû le briser.

Elle avait essayé de le tuer.

Il l'en avait empêché pour la sauver.

Elle l'avait choisi et elle était morte.

Il avait enfin rejoint leur guerre et ça l'avait brisé.

...

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et comme d'habitude quand j'écris un truc sur ce fandom, je commence et je sais jamais où ça va aller…


End file.
